Roleplay
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Sen, Mako and some friends of theirs have a new game. Great right? Well when they play they get into the characters they play as. Their chance of a happy ending is relied purely on their instincts and gaming skills. They'll adventure across China meeting new people and living in strange places. Game on! (Requests can be accepted.)
1. Sen-Gan Ning

Roleplay

Gan Ning-1

 **Author Notes: Hey this is Mako with a new series. It's a bunch of drabbles based on the same idea.(if Koei ever makes a game like this I'll be in Heaven.) But noooo worries you guys will find it out all too soon what i mean ^_^ I don't own DW. Has concepts and ideas based on ahem...**

 **My Candy love( don't own) Dynasty Warriors Empires, and Based on due to a friend of mine's stories. Her name is Inoue Mika or ShiroKuro. (and for those waiting for SSS/Scarlet Stained Souls I'm terribly sorry but i'm taking a small...ok a bit of a long break on it. I promise I will work on it.)**

3rd P.O.V

 ** _"Ladies and Gentleman the game you've all been waiting for! Dynasty Warriors Fantasy~ So far it has been rated the number 1 game hot off the press. Where you don't just play the story, but Are the story._**

 ** _Whether you play as a character from the game series, or one of your own design. Live by your rules and decisions to make your way to the top! For a rather cheap price of being 15 dollars. Watch as you make history with your own decisions."_**

People went crazy, standing in line, ordering online, the fans of DW could not wait to get their hands on it. It was a race against time before the products were sold out. A group of friends were of no exception. Together with their allowance and whatever change they could scrape, they had enough.

Their own DWF was purchased brand new, just ready to make their dreams(and nightmares) come true~ It came, after waiting 2 weeks. The gang all got together. Meeting up in Mako's house. **"Yeshhhh~"** She had everything prepared. Snacks, drinks, her tv, her consoles.

The only things remaining on her list of acquired necessities were her friends...and more importantly the game! She bolted immediately, as soon as she heard the doorbell ring. She dragged her friends in a fatal swoosh~ The world was moving too slow for the girl as her friend placed their precious precious game disc in.

 **"Geez Mako chill out!"** Sen couldn't contain his excitement, but Mako was literally bouncing in her seat. **"I called dibs in playing first!"** Mako was trying to kill the man. If looks could kill he'd be killed a million times, and resurrected just to be killed again. **"Not fair!"** As fate would have it Lady luck was not on her side today.

They went through every method they had to decide who would go first. Rock-Paper-Scissors, Dice Roll(odds or evens), Coin flip(heads or tails) But each time she failed. Victory slipped just out of her grasp everytime. So she was forced to hog all the cheezepuffs.

Character Name: Lou Fa

 **"Sen...did you really take the name of someone from DGM(D Gray Man)"** He nods gleefully, before seeing the looks of his fellow gamers. "What? I do it for all my characters in games. In pokemon, it was Ash, May, that Johto chick I can't remember the name of. In Skyrim I did Allen Walker, Kenshin, ect ect."

Mako shook her head. **"Whatever floats your boat I guess."** He continued his editing. Working on his perfect character(with what he was given.) He was hoping to unlock more cool clothes, weapons and hair colors.

Gender: Female

Appearance: Small and thin, pale skin, red eyes, black spiky hair held with a bandanna. Wears black pants, with wrappings on the chest with a corset shirt over it, crimson red colored with a silver dragon etched encircling the shirt. Wears simple sandals.

Accessories: Black and red bands cuffing her wrists. A scar on the bridge of her nose.

Weapons: Scythe. An old farming scythe she found in an abandoned village and upgraded. Now used to slash hundreds to pieces when in battle. On occasion wields a knife or two for quick assassinations or ambushes.

Personality: Sarcastic, rude, loyal, unpredictable, Snarky.

 **Notes: There will be moments where you yourself will be able to pick the lines you want to say and the actions you wish to do. Depending on what you pick will determine what happens in the future. Your relationship with the people you're talking to and what you can do in certain situations will change.**

 **Let us begin...**

The waves were gently gliding into the boat. The Crimson Foxes ruled the chaotic seas, and had a reputation around these parts. A devilish group of plundering pirates. They stole, they killed, they lived.

There at the front of the ship stood their captain. He was watching as the bright, blinding sun rose from it's resting place. Giving everything a golden glow. She basks in that soft warmth, smelling the salty sea. He turned towards her.

 **"Eh? I didn't think you were much of a morning person Lou Fa."** She rubbed her eyes, making her way towards the captain. **"I'm not usually...but for some damn weird reason i couldn't shove on back to bed."** His first mate took a seat on one of the barrels of the ship, a couple feet away from him.

He couldn't suppress his grin. **"Maybe you got scared. Poor little Lou Fa on a boat with a bunch of big bad pirates~"** She snorted. **"Yeah right. Like I'm afraid of you and our shit for brain maties."** Looking beyond the horizon, the sea shimmering.

 **"You sure about your decision captain? Ditchin our fun to work for some asshole lord?"** He sighed. The two had gone over this. But she just couldn;'t understand what would be so great about being bossed around by some lame excuse for a leader.

 **"As much as I love sailing with you and the boys. The plundering business will only take us so far. My new lord might not be so bad. I'll be able to kill my enemies and get paid doin it. It'll be interesting to say the least."**

Lou Fa couldn't argue. It was better then being stuck on board with a bunch of idiots and stale bread. In times like this death and murder was inevitable with the ongoing wars between nobles. **"So I take it this will be your last raid Ning?"** She lifts her chin up.

Sure enough, a small merchants ship. In the middle of nowhere. Heading towards a big black ship with huge red silk flags. That's bad news. **"Well what say you Fa? Ready to pillage the poor saps? Or do you wanna let them slide?"**

 ** _Option 1- Plunder the Fools!_**

 ** _Option 2-Let them Go._**

 **"Crap crap what should I do?"** He was terribly torn, let the ship go, or dominate. He sighs. **"Come on Sen! Choose already!"** He sits there...contemplating. One by one his peers fall asleep or leave due to boredom. **"Oh my god Sen here."** Mako fed up with it, gets up from her seat, and randomly pressing his fate.

His eyes widened in shock. Looking from the screen, then his controller, then his friend, going back and forth until eventually...he passes out. **"Guess he didn't realize that it's 10 at night."** She saves the game and turns her console off. She yawns leaving her friends for a nice soft bed to snuggle in.

To Be continued

 **Author Notes: Done done done! For now. Ok so Koei or anyone else in this world who reads this story. If you ever make a game based on this story...for 1...i love you, 2 send me the link and 3, no stealing but so long as you stated where you got it from, you can make it.**

Sen: You can even keep the money...but we want the game...

 **Mako: Ok so reviews/favs/follows would be epic guys. I am working on Scarlet Stained Souls, it's just taking me awhile. Thnx everyone and Tchao for now.**


	2. Co-op 1

Roleplay

Co-op-1

 **Author Notes: Hey all~ This is Mako and I wanted to shout out to** SilentNinja **and** flying-vip **. Who has made a request for this story(But SN did it first so we'll start with his) ^_^**

 _Sen: Mako does take oc requests and if that happens you can be a special guest in our friend group who's trying out the game with us :3 But Mako takes longer to type other people's characters._

 **Mako: Warning: There will be references to other games, books, anime, manga and music since this is based on real life and we like all of those things, however we also do not own any of them. We don't own Dynasty Warriors!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

He grumbled in his sleep, tossing and turning. Something was disturbing his beauty rest. He opened his eyes. Hissing at the light blinding him through the window. The sound of button mashing caught his attention. It was a familiar red head. His eyes snapped.

Crawling his way towards the controller and more importantly the one who's using it. **"Noooo Mako! My character."** The game of keep away ensues. **"No worries I saved before starting up."** He cried in his hands. He didn't get to make his decision, his fate fell into her cruel, impatient and even sadistic fingers.

The red head woke up at 6 am, ate breakfast and started up the game, officially putting use into the game customization mode. She's made 4 characters within the last three hours and did some major training in the free mode.

They're pumped with high stats. **"Grr, you're so mean Mako. I didn't even start, and now your ahead of me."** She anticipated this and threw something at him. Sen expected a pillow, a remote control possibly to go flying at his face.

He didn't think she'd throw another heavy duty controller at him. **"Ow what the hell!?"** While staring at her for the unnecessary bruise she has caused, she rolls her eyes. **"I found out there's a co-op and vs mode. Get your butt in gear."** A fire burned deep in his heart.

A battle of wits and strength, against his former teacher of Dynasty Warriors...Mako! He sat next to her, she was player one **. "Ok how bout this one?"** It was an escort mission. **"Aww I was hoping to fight you."** She grinned. **"Maybe next time~"**

 _'Protect two characters of your choosing through the mountains. They need to get to a meeting and the only way there is through the mountain.'_

Tag team. They choose to work together and and become protectors. **"Lets see I'll be Shi Ki~"** Thanks to her constant training and going through missions and free mode. She unlocked a lot of cool stuff. Sen made a mental note to upgrade Lou Fa when given the chance.

Name: Shi Ki

Gender: Female

Appearance: Blonde hair with purple streaks, average height. Blue eyes with a cold edge to it. Long white and purple dress with slits up the sides to her thighs. Black and red flowers adorning the dress. Bandages cover her wrists and feet.

Accessories: A dragon shaped head necklace held by chain rests on her forehead. A tattoo of a fox extends down her left leg.

Weapon: Metal Whip. Was once a regular chain used in torturing prisoners in her lords dungeons. Now upgraded with sharpened metals smelted over and over, creating a heavy thick jagged chain. With ease she can hit multiple enemies pushing them back and causing extreme gashes over the body.

Personality: Serious, Intimidating, Heartless, Cunning.

Sen raised an eyebrow. **"I thought for sure you'd use your main character Shi Na. Did you make her yet?"** She smiled, with a shrug she chose the random button for the characters in need of protection.

 **"I already made her, I thought a new character would shake things up a bit, besides it's not like I've started a musou mode yet."** There wasn't really anything else he could say to that so they just started.

 **"So who are we protecting? I don't know the chick, but oh cool! We got the spear hero justice guy."**

(Author Notes: Remember folks...he's still new to Dynasty Warriors. It'll take a long time for him to remember names.)

His teacher of Dynasty Warriors rolls her eyes but nonetheless was pumped. **"We're protecting Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji from the Bandits."** With the normal difficulty, they were in for a fight. The title of the challenge was in the center of the screen

 ** _"Bandit Soiree."_**

The screen was loading, and loading and loading. After a good minute or so of waiting a mountainous region came into view. A small carriage was traveling upwards. The beautiful enchantress of the flute Zhen Ji was irritated. **"How long till we reach our destination!?"** They had just left Changsha. Shi Ki answered her master.

Turning her shoulder but while still marching on her white steed. **"We should be there by day's end."** Lou Fa snorted. **"Emphasis on 'should.' Zhao Yun seems we've got some unwanted company."** A roguish looking man appeared in the front of them.

A sword resting on the back of his shoulders. **"Whatta you know. Looks like we got some trespassers. "** The group were forced to halt. He sneered at the girls. **"Why don't you drop the ladies and valuables here and be on your way sir."**

He wasn't at all surprised seeing weapons pulled out from the two ladies up front. **"We take no orders from you."** Lou Fa hopped off her horse, rolling her shoulders, cracking her neck.

 **"From the looks of it he's not gonna let us go. I'm due for some exercise."** Both bodyguards looked at their Masters. **"Leave this guy to us. Once he's good and dead we can leave."** In a flash the whip wielder thrusts her heavy chain at the thug.

Unexpectedly he dodged. And was prepared for the scythe that was ready to slash him from behind. **"Not bad, its clear you guys are skilled but unlucky you. This is our territory and your fighting Tai Chu Mi the 2nd in command of the Mountain Bandits of the North."** He ducked and ran ahead.

Blending into the environment. Despite the rotten luck the ex pirate managed to chuckle. **"Guess we're playing a game of chase. Shi Ki, shall we show them why it's best not to mess with us?** " A cold scowl spread through her companions expression.

 **"I'm in no mood for their games. I won't waste my time on a wild goose chase."** She orders her horse to a walk, the carriage following. **"You however are free to exterminate them. I'll protect Lady Zhen Ji and Lord Zhao Yun as we make our way through the mountain. I will not wait up for you nor will I come to your aid if you get captured."**

The black haired girl expected as much, still she got pissed at the comment. **"Fine, I don't need your help anyways you heartless bitch."** With a shrug she ran into the thick of what may be possible ambushes and traps. With a sigh, the group continues on their way.

Following the path of blood and rubble of corpses. Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji took to the fight. Any survivors of Lou Fa's massacre came after the trio. Each were swiftly dealt with.

 _ **Lou Fa has made 50 kills.**_

 **"Guess she's got some skill after all."** (Shi Ki) A group of rogues came from behind. In her haste to send them their song of farewell. Zhen Ji was caught in a net suspended in the air. **"Oh no!"** She struggled trying to free herself. But it was no use. Zhao Yun stood in front of the horde.

He was pushing them back, but so long as his companion was entangled she would be in great danger. **"Lady Shi Ki I'll hold them off. You try to get Lady Zhen Ji free!"** With a nod she sprints to the tree. Avoiding flying arrows. **"Hang on Milady."** A war with knots ensued. All while dodging long ranged assaults.

The blood painting the ground was becoming a typhoon with all of the fighting. Zhen Ji was at last released from her high cell. Many of the men stopped to appreciate her beauty, before they died from her melody.

Zhao Yun thrust his spear into an enemy's head. **"Lady Shi Ki I ask that you go find and aid Lady Lou Fa. We can handle this group."** She huffed, not willing to leave her mistress, especially considering she couldn't stand the ex. pirate woman.

 **"Go Shi Ki! I order you to help her now! Meet with us when able."** Unable to argue or disobey the command she encouraged her horse to a sprint. She only hoped she was too late.

The black haired girl was surviving with ease. She desperately was searching for the guy who first encountered them though. She just knew, he would be a challenge. She made her way through the mountainous region. Standing before her was not one but two opponents. She recognized the bandit guy.

But the 2nd warrior next to him left a question mark. **"Who the hell are you?"** She had tan hair pulled elegantly into a braid. Simple pants and knee length dress of black and white. **"I am Sun Shi Na, leader of the Mountain Bandits. I will be your opponent."** The strange man handed her her blades, before disappearing.

 _Outside of the game..._

 **"Oh hell Mako...you did make her. I'm dead aren't i?"** He was pale. He read her Sun Family's Servant story(well some of the chapters) She would be a tough enemy general. A deadly warrior indeed.

The red head raises an eyebrow at his worried expression, before grabbing a tissue. **"Sniff...she's so beautiful. Oh how she lives! Have fun dying a terrible death~"** He groans in agony. He prayed that she'd hustle and give him a hand.

 _Back inside the game._

Lou Fa was grinning. Her eyes tinted with gleam of excitement. Her scythe shining in the sun. **"I'm going to enjoy this~"** She ran straight for the twin dagger master. A sequence of slashing and dodging commenced. But the battle crazed diva was too confident, too reckless. One hit was all it took.

And she was down. **"Ugh! Damn you."** Sun Shi Na raised her blades, kicking the long sharp weapon away from her opponent. **"This is the end."** They came flying down. She expected a sharp pain to go through her, or she anticipated seeing her flesh and clothes soaked in wet red.

But she never thought she'd get assistance. A chain was wrapped around Shi Na's wrists. Halting her strike. **"I think not."** Shi Ki intercepted the attack at just the right moment. Taking in the confusion with relish, Lou Fa took out one of her backup daggers and struck! Hitting the Bandit leader.

It took a lot of effort, but she managed to escape the chained grip. **"Looks like I'll be taking on the both of you."** The battle was long and difficult. The warrior was fast and accurate with her attacks. Unpredictably slashing, it was hard to keep track of her movements. But at last they had done it. One last strike.

She staggered backwards. Holding her middle. **"I'm impressed. Maybe one day you'll take my head. But that day won't be today!"** She ran through the grassy field, disappearing from view. The battle was over...they won

Despite their injuries, both managed a smile as they limped their way back to Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji. Of course the peaceful contentedness that was silence didn't stay too long. **"Shit my Scythe...it's cracked."** Her fingers rubbed the cool metal...cooing at it like a mother to an injured child.

 **"Hey...um thanks back there. N-not that I needed help. I had it all over control, until you got in my way"** Shi Ki rolled her eyes, all previous respect for one another gone. **"Complain to Milady and your Lord. They're the ones who ordered me to find and rescue you."** A pause in step...

Then she stopped completely. Her eyes locked onto frigid blue orbs. **"Wait a minute...does that mean you would've left me to die otherwise!?"** A small gust of air left her ally's mouth, unsure as to if it was a sigh or laugh.

 **"It would've been nice to not hear you loud mouth for a change."** Her mouth gaped. All respect and gratefulness absolutely 100 percent gone. **"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"** She was so ready to punch her 'partner' and proceed to kill her.

But of course they met up with their masters...Meaning the grudge would have to slide. For now at least...

 _ **Game Over!**_

 **"So Sen...i think I'm due for a lunch break."** As credits rolled both went to stretch their limps. **"Ditto~ But seriously Mako you're character is such a fucking bitch."** She shrugs.

 **"What can i say other then that was the point. I wanted to try making a 'bad' character so to speak. I'm happy with how she turned out!"** The game was saved and turned off.

Giving it time to rest and cool down. **"You gonna make a story with this character too?"** She thinks about it...and thinks about it. **"Nahhhhh~ Too much effort, and I got enough stories on my plate."** He whines, for already a splash of inspiration has entered his mind on concepts for the story.

To Be continued

 **Author Notes: Yippee I did it ^_^ it was hard but I think this went rather well~ Ok so this chapter was based on a request from a good friend of mine.** SilentNinja! **You rock my friend, hope you liked this chapter~**

 **For the record Sun Shi Na is a character from my Sun Family's Servant story but the bandit leader could've been anyone, i just chose her because I thought it'd be cool to see character creations take important roles~ Ahh memories of DW Empires.**

 **Ok so Now I'll be working on** flying-vip's **request.** **As most of you know Sen's computers busted so it'll be awhile before some of our other stories get uploaded, because usually he has to give me the no or the go on if they're ready for uploading.**

 **You all know what to do, if you liked this reviews/favs/follows are always welcome. And if you have a request for a special character or event in the game please be sure to pm or put it in a review. I'll do my best to get back to you~ Tchao for now!**


	3. vs mode-1

Roleplay

Vs Mode-1

 **Author Notes: Phew So terribly sorry for the wait folks. *Rubs hands* Now to work on Flying-vips (who will also be guest starring in this chapter) request muahahaha. Don't own Dynasty Warriors.**

3rd P.O.V

It was a very interesting lunch conversation. **"Not that I really care but don't you people need to go home? I mean you've spent the night and have practically laid claim to my living room."** She took a bite of her pizza. Sen of course had to brag and show his superiority.

 **"I live here whoo hoo~"** Her attention turns to him. **"Yes and due to that you also have to clean up your mess and do your share of work to maintain this house."** He goes back to munching. Mako's gaze turns to her other friends. Small mutterings here and there.

Turns out no one had plans other then to play the game, sure there was plenty of room to house a party of guests but. Don't people have lives to live? According to Mako and Sen the answer is a flat out no. **"So who wants to play next?"** Hand shot up almost immediately.

 **"Me me me~"** It was Stal(aka Flying Vips) She has been practically drooling to make the character Xiang Kai a reality. And at last she finally has the chance. **"You and Sen have been hogging the game since we got it. Let us have a shot at it~"** A growl descended from the white haired boy. **"Yeah but we're playing it at our house."**

She looked him up and down. **"Yeah but you can't play for shit Sen, if not for Mako you're ass would've been history."** Sparks fly throughout the dining room. **"Is that a challenge Vippy?"** Eyes gleaming in anticipation. **"Bring it Sen~"** The red headed demon clapped her hands happily.

 **"Great i know the perfect way to settle this."** The group demolished their meal, taking their spots back to the almighty console. **"You guys do versus mode, but oh yeah Stal-Chan you wanted to make your character first right?"** Eagerly the controller was taken and a new player was born!

 **(Author Note(Mako): This is Flying-vips character and hence forth this is literally what was given to me in a pm for said request. Sen and I do not own Xiang Kai.)**

Name: Xiang Kai

Gender: male

Appearance: quite tall and very handsome. wears a white robe that reaches his knees. wears green checkered pants. wears simple sandals.

Accessories: a green fluffy scarf around his neck. has two piercings on his right ear and another three on his left.

Weapon: twin long swords. its very long but it suits his height.

Personality: unmotivated, quite perverted, smart and witty and surprisingly humble

With Xiang Kai created, the challenge commenced, Mako taking control again, she picked the destination and challenge for the two. **"A simple round of seeing who can make the most KO's within 5 minutes. In addition you will be able to have one other character from the roster switch with your first playable character."**

Sen winced, he was great with killing people but he didn't really like the Orochi Warrior series. It was hard for him to adjust and switch characters. Flying-vip knew offhand who the second character would be. A decision was made.

 _In the game..._

Stars shooting across the darkness. A meadow of white flowers. Men were approaching left and right. Armed with all sorts of weapon. Xiang Kai stood yawning. **"Ughhhhhh. Do we have to do this?"** His partner takes a few steps ahead of him.

 **"Oh my dear boy, you must learn that the land is our stage, the battlefield our opportunity, come let us shine as bright as the stars through the dark night!"** With a pose butterflies and sparkles envelope Zhang He, his claws are unsheathed and ready for action.

Raising his blades above his head, the young man sighs. **"Fine, let's get on with it."** They set out, sprinting to the enormous mass of soldiers. Clashing head on. **"Hyaaa! Take this!"** The screen changes perspective.

Under the same sky, towards a rocky cliff lies a certain female pirate who stretches, rolling her shoulders. Her attention partly on her partner, but more so on the swarm of enemies below. **"Lady Lou Fa come! Together we shall bring justice to the people and honor for our lord!"**

She shrugs taking out her scythe, examining it. No rush at all. **"Whatever you say spear boy. Just remember to stay out of my way unless you wanna join my pile of corpses."** She skids down the cliff, sliding to slash her first victims head off. Zhao Yun trails behind, stabbing opponents with his weapon of choice.

The time was ticking away. A never ending tug of war. Xiang Kai and Lou Fa left a tsunami of bodies in their wake. Not a single opponent was left standing, the officers were unable to stop their slaughter of the computer warriors either, joining the KO pile.

"Lou Fa killed 50"

(Zhao Yun) **"Wonderful work! I'll have to fight harder to keep up."**

"Xiang Kai killed 50"

(Zhang He) **"Ah you're doing so well darling! I must perform all the harder~"**

"Xiang Kai killed 100"

(Zhang He) **"My beautiful flower, look at how you've bloomed on the battlefield!"**

"Lou Fa killed 100"

(Zhao Yun) **"You're strength will be remembered for generations!"**

And then...the 4 officers met, face to face. Lou Fa felt strange, a feeling she never felt before. A heat flushed through her heart, burning hot blood was flowing through her veins. Her glare intensified ten fold on the lazy man.

 **"Is there a problem?"** She lifted her scythe pointing it at Xiang Kai, A little drool dripping from her mouth. **"If I beat you, you're marrying me!"** Everyone stood frozen from the statement.

 _Outside the game_

 _Sen: ...oh..._

Stall: ...my...

 **Mako: ...Wow.**

Sen shakes his head in disappointment. **"Really Mako? You ruined the chain we were making."** She shrugs, **"Hey not my fault your character did that. But now looking at this...it's kinda weird. "** Stall frowns, asking for an explanation. Not yet getting it her point.

 **"Stal-Chan, you're a girl with a guy character. Sen's a guy who made a girl character and his character just proposed...to yours."** Talk about awkward. Suddenly the same thought occurred to the players.

A thought that meant life and death. They shouted out, their thoughts becoming their battle cry as the game resumed. Screaming in unison. **"VICTORY WILL BE MINE!"**

 _Back to the game_

The opposing fighters rushed eachother. Giving and taking blows. Their health bars quickly depleting. Suddenly Xiang Kai switched with Zhang He. **"Let me take the stage."** His health bar filled completely. **"Outta the way you whore!"** Claws caught the scythe.

 **"Poor little one, you've yet to see my fabulous skill!"** Another barrage of hits between the two and soon enough it's over. One left standing, the other at the winner's mercy. **"No...how-how could I lose?!"** Sparkles and butterflies flew up above.

Illuminating the victor who bows, extending his weapons. **"A wonderful dance indeed. You shined gloriously my dear girl. But you still have much to learn about grace."** Xiang Kai and Zhang He disappear from view.

Lou Fa was stunned, she lost. Never has she'd lost before. **"Lady Lou Fa? Are you well?"** She was covered with wounds. She growled, screeching her rage. **"DAMN IT ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"**

 _Outside the game..._

Lou Fa's creator was going through a similar behavior. Cursing, glaring at both the game screen and Stal. **"I demand a rematch!"** He would not suffer through such humiliation again, he would win and topple his rival. Mako takes a sip of her tea, taking in the scene.

She should've known. Now that he lost, Sen would not rest until he claims his enemies lives and victory. He demanded blood. **"Makooooooo that wasn't fair! How come Stal won?!"** He was given the pity gaze.

He was so close, Zhang He had a quarter of health left, due to the spamming of his musou bar, but Lou Fa's fate was sealed. **"Because she switched out to Zhang He, who's been in reserve was with full health and musou. If she wanted to she could've switched out to Xiang Kai who was healing."**

Sen was so used to playing with one character, and didn't care for switching out, it ended up costing him the match. **"I want a different fight Mako! This time without the switching thing!"** The red headed girl sighed. Before snapping her fingers, she had the perfect challenge. **"Give give the game book!"** It was tossed.

Quickly she skimmed through the pages, searching desperately, with a grin. **"What's up Mako?"** She smile grew all the more. **"Do any of you guys remember Dynasty Warriors 4's 'the search for the Imperial Seal' level?"** Stealthily snatching the mystical device that is the controller.

She clickity click clicked. **"Ladies and Germs I present to you vs. mode search for the Imperial Seal. Sen all you have to do is smash the boxes, fighting off officers and other troops until all the boxes on your side are done, and getting the Imperial seal. According to this other items will be in the boxes to help you."**

His raised his fist in the air. **"Alright you're going down Vip!"** He was stopped however. **"I think Stal-Chan needs a break. We'll have another of our friends take you on. Now let's see...I choose...YOU!"**

To Be continued...

 **Author Notes(mako): Alright another chapter is complete! So next time I'm not going to do vs mode-2 but rather another story mode probably with my character. My character's are due for some action and a chance to live their life for better or for worst we'll see.**

 **But on that note that gives more people time to send out requests. I need characters, I need people willing to be part of this crazy friend group and I need inspirational storylines.**

 **Not to mention, i just wanted to point out that I was planning on having all special levels and challenges from the games I've played...which is 3-5, and a little of 8.**

 **Point is I need requests. But preferably...can at least one of you do an actual dynasty warrior's character request. You know Lu Bu, Liu Bei, Zhou Tai...you get the picture. I'll also like reviews/favs/follows/pms. Thank you guys Tchao for now.**


	4. Mako-?

Roleplay

 **Mako-Shi Ki**

 **Author Notes(Mako): So so sosososososoooooo sorry! School work and everything is nailing me left and right! I'm not on hiatus I swear! I'm typing a little at a time on all of my stories, still i know no one wants to hear excuses so let's get to the point.**

 **After maybe 2 or so chapters(i'll be discussing with Sen)** The Pineapple Approves **will be our next guest in this story. I don't own Dynasty Warriors.**

 _3rd P.O.V-In the game_

She was never meant to be born. Her existence was meaningless as her heart grew as cold as ice. Locked up for all these years, being tortured for no damn reason at all. Those in similar positions as her don't last long here. And she realized...she would be no exception.

Desperately she clutches her dragon necklace in her palm, feeling the cool metal on her skin. It was all she had left of her parents...no matter how many times she cursed the heavens for their cruelty and wished for death during her suffering.

She just couldn't let go. Of both her life and the necklace. **"Here wench!"** A bowl is thrown at her, disgusting inedible slop smashed into her face, yet she doesn't even flinch as it bounces of and spins on the ground. Her 'meal' landing every where. **"Hahahahaha what's the matter eh?"**

He's ignored, just like every other guard that takes a shift regarding her. He leaves her be laughing hysterically. Once more the maiden curses her fate and those that keep her prisoner. Laying down on the cold ground she closes her eyes, trying to rest.

Only to hear the wails of those among her, being in a dark cage underground had led many to insanity. _'How many years have I struggled being in this realm I wonder?'_ As black light took her sight, she sees a similar setting. From years ago.

 _ **"Mommy...Mommy? Where's Daddy?"** A little girl tightly clenching her mother tightly. **"He's no longer among us baby. It's just you and me."** The tears fell long and hard on the pair. Shi May's husband Shi Ru tried to kill the Lord of Shu, his punishment was execution, and his family paid for his crimes as well._

 _Their food rations were small, they received little water as well. Her mother took it that the young child was given her portion. Shi May held her daughter through those long cold nights._

 _But that couldn't last. **"Be brave little one."** The child shook her head in denial. **"Don't-don't leave me please! Eat my share, just don't die!"** It was the last time she ever spoke or shed tears. **"I love you...my precious Shi Ki..."** Her cries echoed through the cells, as her heart and soul turned to ice._

 _'What did my parents ever do to die like this? What did I ever do?! Your lords foundations are to give peace and prosperity to people, how does this justify those claims!? If I ever get out of here...I swear I will slay you monsters!'_

*Boom Boom!*

Shi Ki awoke to the rumbling and screaming. Her entire body was vibrating as guards were running. **"We need to get the hell outta here! We're under attack."** Her blood froze. **"What about the prisoners?"**

The soldier to ask the question is pushed forward. **"Idiot they're prisoners of war! No one cares what happens to them. Now move your ass!"** The one lone man stands still, forced to make a life changing decision. He leaves...those captured scream in terror and beg for mercy.

Rage develops within as the woman bashes herself against the metal bars holding her captive. Again and again she continues. The ceiling beginning to collapse. Blood spurted through as rocks rushed their victims.

With a final blow Shi Ki breaks out. For the first times she's outside her cage. **"Please help us!"** She turns to her fellow miserable souls. **"We want to live! Let us out."** She sucks a breath...

 ** _Option 1 Leave them to die._**

 ** _Option 2 Try to free them._**

 _Outside the game_

The choice was obvious to Mako. Even though she made her character a heartless witch, she still has a conscious and morals. Shi Ki valued the idea of life, and despite it all refused to be like the Menace that is Shu.

 **(Author Notes(Mako): Hey don't get me wrong. I like some of the characters of Shu, but they tend to have crappy actions and hypocritical viewpoints. Usually I choose Wu, Shu and Wei being last, but I'm trying something different. )**

 _Back in the game_

Quickly she rushes to the others. Taking stones she smashes and slashes at the locks. Breaking them. **"Please be safe when you leave this hell."** Releasing the people captive one by one. **"Bless you."** Running towards the exit. **"I'm in your debt."**

Eventually she remained alone. As the earth continued with it's rumbling. With no weapons in sight, she was forced to flee empty handed. With all the commotion no one took heed to the dirty, thin lady running for her life.

There was no time for her to enjoy the light blue sky and bright sun. For a battle was taking place. Men were killing one another. All that could be seen were the colors brown and red. Her enemy, those wearing green colors were losing terribly.

She couldn't help but feel happiness at seeing many of her previous guards and instigators of her punishments die so easily, especially the one that abandoned her and the others to their death.

But questions rose within the girl. As she was unfamiliar with the blue and purple men that were striking. When it came to her...her mother spoke of people who wore those colors. Back then Shi Ki was always eager to learn of the outside world and her parents past.

 _ **"We were farmers my dear. We would grow food, raise animals and tend to the land. It was a quiet and peaceful life."** Her eyes would shine so greatly then. Despite her hardships, the girl could find joy in hearing stories._

 _ **" We lived under the protection of our Lord Cao Cao. Dressed in robes that reminded you of the night sky, he marched to end the chaos that plagues our lives. Your father and I remain loyal to Wei even now."** But then Shu defeated them in battle._

 _Mount Ding Jun was captured, Wei was forced to retreat. Causing the people in the area to be considered spoils of war if caught. Her family being among those who were unable to evade the evil that took their futures away._

 **"RAHHHHHH!"** She snapped out of her thoughts just in time to dodge a green armored private. A sound didn't escape her as she pushed the man away, falling to the ground. She ran again, picking up an abandoned sword on the ground.

 **"Stop right there!"** Her trembling body was unable to move in fear. Metal was tightly wrapped around her body. **"You don't look like a Shu officer. State your name."** Shi Ki falls to her knees. **"..."** The whip wielder draws closer, still cautious.

She hears her voice, it was raw from lack of use. **"Shi Ki..."** She saw the woman warrior standing before her. Taking in her beautiful form. Long brown hair when in the light show a hue of purple, adorned with flowers. **"I am Diao Chan. What are you doing here?"**

The whip was still clutching harshly on her frame. **"I was a prisoner. If you're to kill me, I ask that it be done fast."** Instead of the finishing blow she had expected, the whip retreated from her form. **"Last question...to whom are you loyal to?"**

 _ **Option 1 Wu**_

 _ **Option 2 Shu**_

 _ **Option 3 Wei**_

 _ **Option 4 Other**_

To be continued...

 **Author Notes: Yippe I'm done with this chapter. Phew things are gonna get complicated. For the record Sen's story with his character and my story are gonna be two totally different things.**

 **And with Diao Chan, ok to be honest I like this character and technically i'm not having this piece follow the actual timeline. or maybe I am, I recall in DW5 if you play as Diao Chan, you see Lu Bu die, but she's still alive, so I'm gonna make it that she survives to war and joins...*gasp* i almost spoiled something!**

 **Anyways i'll end this now~ Thnx for the long wait and such, I hope you guys continue to read/fav/follow/review~ Tchao for now!**


End file.
